Survival
by Athese
Summary: Leo and Mikey are captured by the Shredder. This is their struggle to survive. I do not own TMNT nor the song.


**Well this is by far the longest chapter i've ever written, almost 6000 words. ^^**

**There is some violence in this one-shot but please read it all :D**

**Tell me what you think of it. **

Dont try to fix me I'm not broken.  
Hello  
I'm still here.  
All that left of yesterday.  
Hello

It has been 4 days. 4 days of captivity. They weren't fed. Barely given anything to drink. Their routine was the same for the last 4 days. The two turtles barely talked. They were barely together. Only at nights. The rest of the days separated. Painful beating. Constant torture. The only thing that was spoken was 'where's Hamato Yoshi?' Shredder. Rahzar. Tiger claw. None of them gave in. None of them were about to betray their family. Not their father nor their brothers.

The door slowly cracked open. Leo looked up. Was the Shredder coming back for him? Was beating him not enough? Bruises were forming all over his body. He was sore. His body was sore. He was hungry and thirsty. It hasn't even been one day. He was already tired. Broken. Thirsty. Hungry. He couldn't help himself but he cried. He never felt so useless in his life. Ever.

But he was wrong. He realized as Mikey's broken body was thrown inside. Followed by a bag. Leo didn't move for a second. Mikey yanked as he tried to stand up. Expecting another painful hit from the Shredder but failed miserably. Leo's heart broke at the sight. As quickly as his sore body allowed he raced over to his baby brother and flipped him around so he lay on his shell. His whole body was covered in bruises Leo gasped. Was this how he looked like? Were the bruises that bad?

"Leo..." Mikey cracked with a raspy voice. Raspy from the beatings.

"D-don't s-speak" Leo rasped. From dehydration and the endless screams. He wouldn't admit it but yes he screamed. Screamed and begged for the shredder to stop. To stop beating and hurting him. He showed weakness in front of his enemy. Punch after punch. Kick after kick. He screamed. His screamed till his Voice was raspy and painful to use.

"I wanna go home" Mikey cried. Leo felt how the room began to spin and dragged Mikey and the bag to the corner and rested his head on the wall. Mikey slowly lifted himself to his knees and grunted.

"You o-okay?" He whispered scared. Scared for his older brother.

"I'm f-fine". Leo cracked but his voice told otherwise. Mikey opened the bag and smiled weakly. Inside were 2 bottles filled with water and a few ice packs

"Come on b-bro" Mikey demanded and carefully lowered Leo so he was lying down. Leo wanted to protest but once his head was finally on the ground and the pressure disappeared he stopped and sighed in relief. Leo jerked away when Mikey placed an ice pack on one of his worse bruises.

"Don't m-move" Mikey rasped as he placed another ice pack on more bruises.

"Y-you should h-have s-some too" Leo stuttered as Mikey placed the third one on Leo's bruises. Mikey shook his head at the comment.

"You're worse. Come on you must be thirsty" Mikey said. Changing the topic. He grabbed the bottle and carefully lifted Leo's head and held the bottle in front of his mouth. Thankfully Leo drank the water. Small sips so he wouldn't choke on it.

"There you go bro" Mikey smiled as Leo finished the whole bottle. He lowered his brothers head again and used the bag as some kind of pillow so Leo was comfortable.

"You s-should drink t-too" Leo argued. Mikey grabbed the bottle and drank half of the bottle to assure Leo.

"Leo... You didn't. Well you know... Tell him?" Mikey asked unsure.

"Of course not Mikey. What about you?"

"Over my dead body bro" Mikey assured him and cracked a smiled.

"How's your head by the way?"

"It's okay when I'm lying down so I guess I don't have a concussion."

"What did they do to you?" Mikey asked in concern as he placed the last ice pack on Leo's head. He grunted short but then relaxed.

"Besides kicking and beating me for answers?" Leo asked but when Mikey's face dropped he immediately regretted it. Mikey nervously ran his fingers along his own bruises and shivered.

"Mikey I'm sorry" Leo said in regret.

"It's okay bro." Mikey whispered and cracked a smile again. I'm just glad you're not badly hurt. Well you are but... I mean. Well he could have... I don't know.. Uhm" he stuttered. Finding a good way to say what he wanted to.

"I know Mikey." Leo assured him and yawned. Mikey placed a hand on his bruised plastron.

"Sleep bro" Mikey said and Leo nodded before falling asleep. Mikey crawled backwards and rested against the wall. He brought his knees to his plastron and cried.

It was the second day when everything went downhill. The second day. They still didn't eat. And the only water they got were the 2 small bottles which were already empty. The night passed. The bruises faded lightly but were replaced by purple ones. Both bodies were still sore.

"How's your head Leo?" Mikey asked as Leo opened his eyes. He looked around in confusion as he slowly remember what has happened. The beating. Captured. Shredder. He cringed.

"I'm okay. How about you?"

"Same" they were silent for the next hour. Mikey just sat there. Staring in front of him. His normal bright baby blue eyes were blank and dull. His innocence was taken by this event. Leo knew it. Taken and captured was already bad enough. He felt it too. He felt his hope slowly fading with every moment that passed. Every second in the room. Every silent minute. Every hour of suffering. Every day of being captive.

"Leo?" Mikey suddenly asked in a small voice.

"What's wrong Mikey?" Leo asked. Immediately alerted.

"If we don't make it... I just want to say you're the best big brother I could ask for and... I love you" He spoke in a small voice on the verge of braking. Tears already stinging in his eyes. Leo felt pity for his youngest brother. He knew it. He knew something no one should know. None. He knew that he could easily die in here. Or him. Or both. Maybe beaten to death.

Maybe a long and painful death. But it could also be quick. He understood the situation. He wasn't even trying to cheer Leo up. They would stay here. Unless their brothers or anyone would save them. But he already lost hope. But he couldn't show Mikey. No he had to stay positive for his sake.

"I love you too bro but we're going to pull us through. Donnie and Raph will save us. I know they will" Leo tried to assure his little brother. Mikey was now crying in silence. Leo stood up and walked as quickly as his beaten body would allow towards Mikey and hugged him tightly.

"I'm scared" Mikey whispered in Leo's chest. Leo rubbed Mikey's shell.

"I know Mikey but I'm here" Leo assured him and continued to rub his shell.

"Will you stay?" Mikey whimpered and looked up at Leo.

"Always Mikey. I'll be with you as much and as long as I can. I'll be with you until the end" Mikey nodded gratefully and nuzzled his face in Leo's plastron and cried softly.

"Till the end" he said before the door cracked open again and Shredder and Rahzar came in. Leo stood up and stood in front of Mikey to protect him

"Don't you dare to touch him!" Leo growled.

"Don't be a fool and step aside." Rahzar growled and picked up Leo. Shredder was about to go for Mikey. when Leo broke free and pushed him back. Away from Mikey

"You will regret that turtle!" He spat. Leo just glared.

"Go on punish me. Beat me!" He spat back. He just had to stay away from his baby brother.

"Leo don't I can handle it" Mikey pleaded but Leo stood his ground. Shredder began to laugh.

"Well well how touching. And yes dear Leonardo. I'll have to punish you but I'll not beat you. Maybe a little bit but the little one will. Because of your actions" shredder spoke and Rahzar picked up Leo once again. This time he quickly cuffed Leo so he couldn't escape. Shredder walked over to Mikey who quickly stood up to defend himself.

"How cute you think you can beat me" Shredder laughed and grabbed Mikey and cuffed his hands. Mikey was kicking as much as his bruised body would allow him too.

"Say goodbye to your brother because I highly doubt you'll see him in one piece again" Shredder laughed. Leo continued to struggle at Rahzar's grip and looked to his youngest brother. Anger and guilt washing over the blue banded turtle.

"Mikey I'm sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen" Leo said with grief in his voice.

"Don't worry Leo. I'll be fine. Promise" Mikey assured his oldest brother. They were dragged outside, still struggling. Rahzar went left with Leo. Shredder took Mikey right.

"Till the end bro. Don't break that promise" Mikey said before he was dragged inside a room as the door was locked. Mikey was forcefully tossed into the wall. He grunted and fell to the ground. Hands still cuffed behind his body. He struggled to get on his feet but eventually managed to get on his knees.

"By now I think you already know my question" Shredder said and picked Mikey up by his neck.

"Then you already know my answer metal pants." Mikey spat back. The shredder growled because he didn't get the answer he wanted and threw the small turtle on the table and held him down with one hand and grabbed a knife with his other hand.

"Have it your way" Shredder growled before digging the knife deep into Mikey shoulder. Mikey screamed in pain.

"Auw... Stop... Please" he pleaded between his breaths. Shredder just laughed and twisted the bade.

"Tell me where Hamato Yoshi is" this time Mikey didn't even make a comment like metal head, shred head, shiny pants or something. Pain flowing through his body.

"You know Michelangelo I really admire your loyalty to your family. That smart one, Donatello right? Has he ever told you what scientist would do with rate species like you?" Shredder smirked. Mikey's eyes widened through the pain. He knew what scientists would do. He'd seen many documentaries, which Raph forced him to watch. And Splinter had told them several times how the world above wouldn't understand them and wanted to do research.

At the time Mikey didn't know what that meant so Raph took that opportunity to tell him, in detail. They strap you down and cut you open. And do painful experiments. They come at you with needles and hurt you with them. And then they get the saw (like the one bishop used on Mikey in the 2003 series) and cut off all your limbs an let you die. Those were Raph's exact words. And here he was, strapped down. The saw nearing him.

"Always wondered if your plastron was able to heal itself" Shredder smirked. Mikey was sweating. I hope so too. I really do. Were his last thoughts before the saw touched his chest.

Don't scream. Mouth closed. Don't let them see you're hurt. Thoughts were racing when Leo was tossed through the room. New bruises already forming on top of the previous bruises. His body was sore. He couldn't even more. Only on the ground. Starring at Rahzar. Waiting for his next beating.

Rahzar walked over to him as picked him up by his neck. He felt his throat closing. Unable to draw any oxygen. But he didn't move. His body wouldn't allow him. Only the pain. Rahzar began to laugh. Leo lifted his head as the beating didn't come. "What no beatings?" He spat in Rahzar's face. He wasn't going down without a fight. Even if it was only a witty comment.

"No dear turtle. I'm going to let you enjoy the show." Rahzar said and threw Leo on the ground. Taking in as much oxygen as he could. His sore body hurting all over the place. He tried to get up but his sore body collapsed on the ground again. Lying flat on his plastron. Rahzar walked to a large machine and pushed a button.

"Enjoy" he smirked. Leo lifted his head slightly as he heard sounds coming from it.

"Always wondered if your plastron was able to heal itself" he heard the Shredder say. Wait. He was hearing the room where the Shredder was. That meant he could hear Mikey too. A shiver went down Leo's spine and he felt how his face became really pale. That one sound were Mikey was afraid if after Raph scared him with the story. A saw. Before Leo could complain Mikey's screams filled the room. An icy scream full of pain. The sound of his plastron being cut and flesh being ripped apart.

"Stop! Please stop" Leo screamed as Mikey continued to scream in pain. Suddenly finding new strength Leo picked himself up and ran towards the door. Which surprisingly wasn't locked. He slammed the door open and ran. The screams on the radio faded and replaced them with screams coming from a room. He ran as fat as he could but he felt his body weaken and slowing down. Just before the room he'd slowed down too much and Rahzar grabbed him. Throwing him hard against the iron wall.

"If you dare to say you escaped I'll make sure the little one will die. Slowly and painfully." Rahzar growled as he dragged Leo over the ground. To his cell again. Leo didn't move. Dazzled by the hit on his head and heartbroken from the sounds. The screams of pain. The rattling sound of the saw and plastron being cut. He was thrown into his cell and Rahzar left. Locking the door.

Not even 5 minutes later it opened again and Mikey was thrown in. He let out a shriek of pain before landing on his plastron. A puddle of blood quickly forming under his plastron. He just lay there. Eyes wide in horror as the pain spread among his body.

"Mikey!" Leo exclaimed in horror, rushing over to his baby brother. He slowly and carefully flipped Mikey on his shell to see the damage. Leo gasped in horror when he saw what Shredder had done to him. A large cut ran down his plastron.

Blood was oozing from it and plastron and flesh were ripped apart. Mikey was crying and contracting his hands. Only then Leo realized the bag that was brought in together with Mikey. Carefully he lowered Mikey on the ground and rushed over to the bag. Please. He pleaded. His heart jumped when he saw what was in the bag.

Bandages and new water. 2 bottles. The same as yesterday. He rushed over to his baby brother again and quickly pressed one of the bandages on the wound. Mikey yelped in pain and tried to jerk away but he was weak and his attempts were in vain. Leo quickly opened his bottle of water and used it to clean the cut once it'd stopped bleeding.

Half of the bandages were soon to be stained with blood but Leo finally managed to clean the cut properly and bandage it.

"Come one bro, drink" Leo obligated and lifted Mikey's head and put the water bottle against his younger brothers mouth. He already used half of the bottle and he had only one more but Mikey needed to drink. Mikey drank half of it before letting out a yelp in protest and clutched his chest.

Some blood began to soak the bandages again but Leo thought it'd be better to let them on this time. To let the wound heal. Mikey cried and Leo brought his convulsing body up a bit and hugged him. Being careful with the wound.

"h-hurts" He managed to saw and let out a cry again. Leo clenched his teeth. He could just hear them. Hear them laugh outside. The shredder and Rahzar and who knows who. Enjoying his pain. Leo bit back his own tears and lay Mikey down again. Letting his head rest on his own body.

The day past and Leo woke up on the third day. An awful smell filling his nose. Leo opened his eyes and looked around. Inspecting the room. He was still in the same room. He was leaning again the wall. Mikey lying in between his legs. He was far from peaceful. A grimace of pain on his face. And Leo knew why.

Leo scanned the room to found something that could cause the smell but found nothing. It was when his eyes locked on Mikey's sleeping body he realized it was his baby brother. The cut on his plastron. With shaky fingers he removed the bandage. Waking Mikey in the process. He yelped and cracked his eyes open.

'L-Leo?" He cracked and swallowed hard. Leo stroke his arm to comfort him.

"Ssst. Here drink" He said in a hoarse voice. His throat dry. He didn't drink in like 2 days. One day and a half. But Mikey needed the water more so he opened the last bottle and let Mikey drink it. Mikey didn't respond and just gratefully took the water. He only drank half of It before finally stopping.

Leo brought his fingers to the half un-wrapped bandage and continued to take it off. The smell worsening every second he did. Leo just gasped when he saw the cut on his brother's plastron. It was red, warm, swollen. Leo placed a hand on his mouth and fought to not to vomit.

He took a few long breaths before turning to Mikey. "How do you feel, does it hurt a lot?"

"Not that bad" He barely whispered in a weak voice but Leo still caught it. Leo sighed and grabbed his water bottle.

"I'm going to clean your cut Mikey. Say if I have to stop" Leo said and wanted to clean Mikey cut but Mikey's weak hand stopped him.

'y-you need to d-drink too" He whispered.

"Don't worry I already did" Leo assured him. He knew Mikey would never let him treat his wounds when he told him he used all of his drinking water to save Mikey's wound. Mikey breathed out and nodded slowly. Leo carefully let the cold water drip on Mikey's wound and cleaned it very very carefully.

Mikey would occasionally yank or yelp in pain but never asked Leo to stop. When Leo was done he re-wrapped the cut again in a new bandage and let Mikey rest on him again.

The day went by. They weren't bothered and it was until evening Leo got up again and decided to clean his wound again. He grabbed one of the two bottles he just received and slowly undid the bandages. Again he gasped in horror and could only turn away when he vomited. The wound only worsened over the day. While it was only red and swollen this morning, it was swollen even more and the red area had spread even more. And the worst of all was the yellowish push coming out of it.

"That b-bad?" Mikey tried to joke but yelped as he tried to get up.

"Don't move." Leo cracked. Tears appeared in his eyes for using his dry throat. A flash of worry washed over Mikey.

"Dude a-are you o-okay? You d-don't sound g-good." Mikey asked almost unable to hear. Noticing Leo's raspy voice. What he didn't know was that Leo didn't even drink one droplet in the last 2 days and although Leo wouldn't admit it he already felt himself weaken and becoming lightheaded because of the lack of water.

"I'm fine. Come on let's clean your cut" He said, taking the topic of him. Mikey didn't respond and watched his brother dripping the cold water on his chest again. He kept his mouth closed, knowing he would scream when he opened it. His chest was really killing him. The large cut throbbing painfully and sending hot white pain through his whole body.

Leo gritted his teeth as he continued to clean. He knew what was going on here. It was worse than torturing or anything they'd ever encountered. Shredder knew it, Leo knew it. Mikey was dying in front of him. Without the right medicines he'd die right in front of him. And the only way he could get them was to tell.

Shredder didn't care if one would die. He had two anyways. Letting Mikey suffer and giving him a long and painful dead without even interfering was worse than any torture. He could slam him into the walls time after time but the worst thing was helplessly watching his baby brother die. From an infected wound.

He cleaned the cut the best he could and wrapped it again. Unfortunately Leo had to lift Mikey to do so. This was too much to handle for the little turtle and opened his mouth. A long scream filled with pain filled the room and Mikey broke down into sobs after that.

"I'm sorry" Leo squirmed and finished wrapped him and placed him down again. Leo placed a hand on Mikey's forehead. "Shell Mikey you're hot" He exclaimed. He knew he had to be warm too and decided to place Mikey on the cold floor to help him calm down. As Leo thought Mikey sighed in relief when he touched the cold floor and closed his eyes again.

For a moment Leo thought Mikey was asleep when he heard his voice again. A weak and raspy voice, full of pain. "L-leo?"

"Yes Mikey?" Leo answered and couched slightly because of his dry throat. For a second he wanted to grab the last bottle but he forbid himself. He needed it in the morning for Mikey.

"Will you stay?" He asked again.

"Till the end Mikey"

" Till the end" He repeated and fell asleep.

Mikey woke up several hours later. It was midnight he figured. He was lying on the cold floor which actually felt really nice on his hot body. Mikey jolted up a bit and looked around. Cringing slightly at the movement but it was bearable. Leo was sleeping on the ground too. Lying on his side. Using his Right arm as a pillow. His face was towards Mikey and he breathed slowly.

Bruises were still covering his face, his whole body and his limps. and he noticed several cuts on his body too. Now you mention it he didn't look good at all. His breathing was heavy and he made a wheezing sound. His face was in a slight grimace of pain and every spot, and I mean literally every spot on his body. Was covering with thick and heavy bruises.

He lifted his head more when he heard footsteps moving towards their cell. When the door was opened he blinked several times and looking towards the two figures in the opening. Mikey couldn't believe it. One with a bo-staff in his hands, the other with 2 sais.

"G-guys" Mikey cracked before he was pulled into a hug.

"Come on little brothers, let's get home" Donnie assured him and picked him up. Mikey bit back a scream of pain. "I know it hurts Mikey, just hold on. Please"' Donnie pleaded and Mikey's head turned towards Raph, who picked up Leo's unconscious body.

"L-leo" Mikey stuttered and Donnie held his little brother even tighter. No one responded though. They ran outside the dungeon. Mikey yanked at every movement. Putting pressure on his chest.

"I'm sorry Mikey" He heard Donnie whisper. And then Donnie jumped, it wasn't a long jump but Donnie realized Mikey's wound. Mikey felt like flying for a moment before Donnie softly landed on his feet as a unbearable pain ripped through Mikey's chest. He knew he couldn't scream and bit his lip until he tasted blood. Another wave of pain washing over him and he gasped before blacking out.

Mikey gasped again as he cracked his eyes open. Pain was still in his chest but his body felt numb. The first thing he noticed where the 2 turtles standing above him. They had concerned looks on their faces. Donnie was holding a needle and stitches. If it wasn't for his extremely hurting and sore body he would've jerked away. He just hated needles. A weird tickling feeling started to form in his throat and suddenly he began to cough violently.

"Donnie do something!" Raph screamed as he watched how his Baby brother was coughing up blood. Donnie just continued. Tears in his eyes. Mikey frowned after coughing. Why was he crying? He wasn't dead yet. His mind was fuzzy.

"Damn Donnie he's dying. Do something!" Raph screamed with concern and bit his lip. Blood still oozing from the cut in Mikey's plastron. It hurt. God it hurt. The bed was totally stained with blood.

"I'm trying Raph. I'm really trying I just..." Donnie stopped in his tracks as he continued to stitch the bloody and badly infected would. Mikey cringed in pain. Black spots were forming in his eyes.

_Playground school bell rings again_

He was dying. He knew it he felt it. Raph slammed on the table.  
"Damn it Donnie. Do something! I... I can't lose another brother" Raph began to cry right now.

_Rain clouds come to play again_

Another brother. What does he mean? Tears were rolling down both turtles faces. Another brother. Leo. Mikey jerked his head to the left. On the table was his older brother. Pale face. Blue bandana still on his face. Mikey chocked in his breath. Suddenly forgetting about the pain he felt.

Shredder could stab him all he want. Break his bones several more times. Drown him. Cut him. But no pain is compared to the pain he felt right know. His heart aching at the sight. Tears rolling down his face. Leo is... Dead. "No he can't be" Mikey chocked and started to struggle.

_Has no one told you he's not breathing?  
Hello. I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to.  
Hello._

Leo was dead. Raph rested a hand on Mikey's shoulder. Tears rolling down his cheek. No he never cried. Leo was dead.  
_  
If I smile and don't believe.  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream._

He just couldn't be. All this time. They survived so long.

"He died because of dehydration Mikey. I'm so sorry". Donnie cried and desperately tried to stop the bleeding from the reopened wound. Mikey didn't care. His oldest brother. His protector. Leader. The person he would go to after a nightmare. His oldest brother. Leo was dead.  
_  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken.  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide.  
Don't cry._

Leo was dead. His older brother. The leader. What was the point anyways. Leo was dead. He promised. I promised. I'll be with him till the end.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping._

He slit back on his bed and closed his eyes. I promised Leo. Till the end.

_Hello, I'm still here._

The heart monitor slowed down. "No Mikey!" Donnie screamed as he pressed on Mikey's heart. Performing CPR so save his only little brother.

_All that's left of yesterday._

"Till the end" Mikey whispered before his heart went flat.

_Hello._

Mikey woke up several hours later. Light was shining through the tiny window. He was lying on the cold floor which actually felt really nice on his hot body. Mikey jolted up a bit and looked around. Cringing slightly at the movement but it was bearable. Leo was sleeping on the ground too. Lying on his side. Using his Right arm as a pillow. His face was towards Mikey and he breathed slowly.

Bruises were still covering his face, his whole body and his limps. and he noticed several cuts on his body too. Now you mention it he didn't look good at all. His breathing was heavy and he made a wheezing sound. His face was in a slight grimace of pain and every spot, and I mean literally every spot on his body. Was covering with thick and heavy bruises.

_Leo was dead. Raph rested a hand on Mikey's shoulder. Tears rolling down his cheek. No he never cried. Leo was dead. _

_He just couldn't be. All this time. They survived so long. _

_"He died because of dehydration Mikey. I'm so sorry"._

_"__Dude a-are you o-okay? You d-don't sound g-good."_

_'__y-you need to d-drink too"_

_"__Ssst. Here drink" He said in a hoarse voice. His throat dry._

Mikey's eyes snapped open. Suddenly fully awake. Leo. Dehydration. Slowly he scrawled over to his older brother. Holding his chest painfully. Pain flaring up again. Mikey counted the days. He didn't see Leo drink any water since 2 days now, 2 days and a half. If was the fourth day, morning.

"Leo" He cracked and heavily shook Leo's body. His ocean blue eyes shot open and he began to cough. His dry throat flaring up.

"D-drink" Mikey ordered his leader and pushed the bottle in Leo's hands.

"I'm f-fine. Y-you should d-drink" Leo argued as tears formed in his eyes again. His mind was blurry. His vision was bad and his head felt light from the dehydration.

"p-please dude." Mikey pleaded. Memories of his dream racing through his mind. Leo's dead body. His fault. Dehydration. Leo's eyes locked into Mikey's ones and shook his head. Mikey growled lightly and pushed Leo down with the limited force he had left. Leo could easily defend himself but he let his baby brother push him down. He allowed his baby brother to place a water bottle at his mouth and he allowed his baby brother to help him drink.

Finally the cold water filled his throat again. He felt the cold liquid sliding down and easing his dry throat. He let Mikey help him until half of the bottle was empty. Then Mikey removed it and closed the bottle. Leo was just in time to catch his brother before he collapsed. The pain and the water incident was too much for his body.

Leo was still tired and sore. Not to mention he literally almost died because he was stupid enough to deny water to save Mikey. Leo wrapped his arms around Mikey and fell back asleep. Leo woke up some time later, days, hours, seconds. He didn't know. But he woke up from Mikey pinching his arm.

He was still lying on his shell and his face was paler than ever. His breathing was shallow and who knows how bad the cut was infected already.

"I think someone's coming" Mikey whispered which caught Leo's attention. He heard it too. Slow movement in the halls. He heard voices, the footsteps stopping in front of their door. Leo ignored his bruised and sore body and wrapped his arms around Mikey when the door opened. Two creatures standing in the door. Mikey blinked. It couldn't be. Not like his dream. Leo growled in protection. Trying to scare them off.

But he stopped when he saw what they were carrying. Familiar weapons. Familiar masks. A shell, plastron. Red, purple. The crack on Raph's plastron, the gap between Donnie's teeth. They were save! Leo's body gave in and he collapsed. Donnie and Raph could just in time rush over to them to catch Leo and Mikey. Donnie picked up Mikey and Leo was carried by Raph.

"G-guys" Mikey said.

"You c-came" Leo cracked. The fourth day. They were finally save.

"Of course we did" Donnie assured them and ran after Raph.

When Leo opened his eyes again he noticed he wasn't in the dungeon anymore. No he was in his own bed. Leo slowly got up and swung his legs over the edge. Only then he noticed how his whole body was covered in bruises and bandages. His left wrist was bandages. The cuts he received from Shredder and Rahzar were too. Also he had a big bandage around his head.

He tried to stand up but gasped in pain and fell to the ground. His legs throbbing. He grunted and bit back a scream. Immediately after the crash Raph rushed in.

"Leo!" He exclaimed and helped Leo on his bed again. "Yer awake!" Raph pulled Leo in a hug and cried. Raph buried his face in the leader's shoulder and cried. Leo was too tired to push him away, not that he wanted to. He was finally back with his other brothers. He was save, Mikey was save.

Eventually Raph pulled out of the hug and dried his tears. "If ya tell anyone I'll smack ya. Hurt or not" He said but his threatening voice wasn't even present a single bit and he grinned afterwards.

"M-mikey" Leo cracked when he realized Mikey was with him too. He wanted to get up but Raph pushed him back.

"Don't push it Leo." Raph said.

"I can walk" Leo said and tried to get up. But was stopped again.

"Yer wrong. Yer badly injured so no walking"

"Mikey is worse. I can handle walking" Leo tried.

"Wrong again. Donnie gave antibiotic to tha knucklehead. He'll be fine but yer body needs a long rest" Raph said.

"Can…. Can I see him?" Leo asked. Raph nodded and picked up Leo. Other occasions he would struggle. To get out of this embarrassing. Carried by his younger brother. But now he couldn't help but feel save. Raph walked outside Leo's room and walked straight to the infirmary.

"Where's Donnie?" Leo asked, his eyelids growing heavier with the second.

"He's finally asleep. Tha braniac stayed up all night tha watch over ya two."

"Did you knock him out or did you put something in his coffee?" Leo chuckled. Raph grinned at the comment.

"Neither. Although the coffee is pretty cool" Raph said and walked into the infirmary. Mikey was in the bed. Peacefully sleeping. His chest slowly rising and falling. His eyes trailed to his chest.

"Don't worry Leo. He's fine. The antibiotics already threated the infection." Raph assured him one more time.

"So how long?"

"Fer Mikey not even 2 weeks but tha guy needs ta be careful with tha stitches." Raph snorted. "But seriously Leo, ya managed to bruise every single part of yer body. A mild concussion. Tha will be more than 2 weeks"

Leo grinned a bit. "You know me, when I do something I never do it half way" Leo chuckled as Raph carried him towards Mikey's bed. Carefully he placed Leo next to Mikey and pulled the blanket over him. Leo yawned slightly and rubbed his eyes to stay awake.

"Come on Leo, ya have ta sleep in yer own bed" Raph started but when he looked Leo had already nuzzled his face into Mikey's arms and was sleeping already.

"Or not" Raph grinned.

**Well hope you liked this story. ^^**

**Please review, improvements, flames, tips, anything. **

**Thanks for reading**

**The song is 'Hello' from Evanescence. definitely worth listening ^^It's a beautiful song, especially when you know the meaning behind it. And i think it really fitted into the situation. because Amy (singer of Evanescence) had written it because of the death of her yonger sister when she was 6 years old. **

**(Just in case you're interested, it explains every line of the song when you click on it. And it's so sad D': Evanescence-hello-lyrics) **


End file.
